My PewdieCry Fanfic
by miiik
Summary: Cry's getting married! But what will happen between him and pewds? - My first fanfic, and it's pewdiecry! :3 (contains boyxboy, rated M just in case) Sorry for spelling or grammar errors.
1. Chapter 1

His coblat blue eyes were shining beautifully in the white church light. And infront of him stood his love, Kevin.

Cry looked around the church for the first time. There was his family, the rest where people he half knew, or Kevins friends and family. Wait, change that, Cry thought as he saw the whole late night crew sitting on the same bench. He looked at every single one of them, giving each a smile, reciveing smiles back. They where all so beautiful, dressed in suits. Exept for Minx and Red who whore nice dresses.

He then realised someone who where'nt included in the late night crew, sitting on the bench, a sandy blonde guy, also dressed in a suit, Cry recognized the person, but could'nt see his face, the guy was sitting with his head almost in his hands, so the only thing Cry could see was his blonde hair.

Cry realised he was staring at this dude and people where noticing, also looking back to see what it was.

He quickly looked away, and back to his boyfriend, soon-to-be-husband. Just the thought made him smile.

Then the preist started speaking, giving a speech, Kevin and Cry shared bored lookes and almost laughed.

Then Cry looked out again, looking at the crowd, his eyes fell on the blonde guy again. He had still not raised his head.

"...Now, before we start, is there somebody who has any reason to why these two would'nt marry, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

As the words left the preist's mouth, the blonde guy's head shot up, and Crys heart stopped.

"Omg.." he accidently said while staring into Pewdiepies eyes. Pewdie was looking back at him, with saddness written all over his face. Cry looked at the late nighters, giving them a 'why-the-hell-did-you-bring-him?!'-look, and everyone was looking at Minx who mimicked 'I had a plus one'.

Cry looked back into Kevins eyes and gave him a weak smile, heart still beating loudly in his ears and cheeks burning, with the knowledge that the swede was watching this.

"Cryoatic, will you take this Kevin to be your husband in cold and warm, good and bad, to love and always be with, until death do you apart?" Cry took his beloved's hands. There was a moment of silence. He looked out, into Pewdie's eyes. He could almost hear the swede saying 'don't do it' by the look he gave him. "Yes, i do." Cry said and looked back to Kevin. Kevin smiled a warm smile, full of happiness. Cry returned the smile, feeling truly happy, trying to forget the blonde in the audience.

The priest then asked kevin the same thing and kevin answered directly with a secure "Yes, of course!" They then where permitted to kiss, and they leaned forwards, lips touching as appluades were filling the whole church.

Right after the kiss had ended, Cry took his beloved's hand and led him trough the mass of people, shouting "cake time!"

He woke up the next day, in their hotelroom, wearing nothing but his boxers, and covered in heart-shaped candy. He sat up, looking around. This was their room, yes. He looked at the bed, at the other person lying there. His heart stopped. This was not his husband, no.

He quickly got out of bed, rushing to the wall, squeezing his back against it. He then started to remember last night, all coming in flashes as he gripped his hair, sliding down against the wall. Hitting the floor. "Fuck.. Fuck, fuck, fuck no I.. Fuck!"

* Back to the night of the wedding*

"I'm gonna cut this cake so good, you guys have no idea.." Cry said with his 'sexy voice', and everyone laughed. "I sleep with this voice!" Kevin then shouted as he pulled Cry closer, making Cry blush and giggle.

Kevin then picked up the knife they where going to cut the cake with, putting it in Crys hand, then putting his own hand over crys, holding it. "Let's do it together." He whispered, and Cry nodded.

They half suceeded with it, laughing all the time.

When everyone had a piece of cake each, they where all sitting down, eating.

Crys eyes once again traveled over to the swede. He just sat there, poking his cake, looking more sad than ever. Cry decided to just ignore it, since nothing was gonna destroy his wedding day.

When they where done with the cake, music was playing and Cry wanted to dance. He stood up, holding out his hand to his husband. "May i have this dance?" He asked, and Kevin giggled, taking his hand. "Of course."

They started dancing and Cry felt happiness filling his body so much he started giggling. Just then, the song 'Happiness' by Alexis Jordan, started, and Cry was singing along, feeling it fitting perfectly.

"..In time i found myself, in happiness..! With you..!" Kevin was laughing, not being able to sing with him beacuse he did'nt know the lyrics.

Cry then heard someone sing it with him behind him, and he sang even louder, letting go of his husband to find that other person singing.

"The things that you can give to me, I can feel it when you're holding me close.." He was looking around, still singing. "You're like one of the world wonders. I know I'm going under. Come see that I'm ready for this, And you're so good for me. You're my true joy. You make me wanna say.." He still could'nt find the other person. "Through strength I found love, In time I found myself in happiness with you. Through strength I found love, In time I found myself in happiness with you.." And they finished the song together, holding each others hands while doing so, and just when the song had ended, Cry realised who he was now standing with, singing. It was Pewds.

"I.. I gotta go back to my husband.." Cry said weakly as he stopped trusting his legs would hold im up infront of the swede.

"Cry I just wanna-" Cry was far gone before he could finish the sentence.

He found Kevin again, and he pulled himself into his husbands arms. "I missed you, honey.." Cry whispered and Kevin looked at him, eyes full of love. "I missed you aswell, you're so damn cute." Cry smiled at him, then they pulled apart, starting to dance. Cry felt himself getting back to normal.

The music was suddenly interupted. "Excuse me, I've got a request. And a message: 'Do you remember?' " The dj said in the speakers, making everyone confused.

Then the music started.

It was the song 'September'.

And Cry could'nt move.

"Excuse me, Kevin? Can i borrow your husband for this dance?"

"Oh, yes of course.. What was your name?"

"You can call me Felix."

"Well, Felix, take well care of him."

"I will, I promise."

Cry felt his hand getting out of Kevins, his safety. Now, another hand was holding his.

Cry felt his heart beat in his ears as his legs where almost to weak to move.

"Cry..?" "Your accent is so damn cute.." The words just flew out of Cry, without second thought. The swede laughed. "You're always talking about my accent, what about your voice." He felt the swede leaning closer, whispering into his ear now. "..I really miss hearing that voice pleading out in bed though.." Cry felt a shiver going down his spine. "..He can't possibly get those words out of you, can he?" Cry did'nt answer. "You know you'll never feel the same true pleasure with anyone else than.. Me." Cry looked at Pewdie for the first time trough the whole dance. "Pewds.." he had a loss for words as he looked into those clear ocean blue eyes.

"Pewds I don't think.. This is.. Why did you come here?" "Can we get out of the crowd for a while, just sneak away so we can talk, Kevin won't see." Cry knew then what pewds was thinking, but he still went.

He knew it was a bad idea.

But he went.

And just when they got out from the dancefloor, Pewds dragged him into a bathroom, quickly locking the door efter them.

Pewds pulled Cry to the wall, holding him up as their lips crashed together.

Pewdie then moved to Crys sweet spot, the spot only he knew of, and Cry could'nt hold in his moans. He had'nt felt this good since last time he was with Pewds..

"By the way you sound, it looks like Kevin does'nt give you this kind of pleasure very often-"

"Never." Cry answered short, interupting the swede, who got suprised by the honest answer.

"Well.. Then this will be good." Pewds said as he started removing Cry's pants.

And suddenly, the swede's tounge had found it's way into Cry's mouth, making Cry moan.

But realisation hit Cry when he heard the sound of the last button on his pants get unbuttoned.

"I.. Can't.." He said weakly, unhearable for the swede.

He weakly started to pull away from Pewdie, putting all his streight into stop what was going on.

"Pewds.. Stop, please.." But Pewdie was too focused on kissing that spot on Cry's neck that he knew how much he loved.

But Cry could only think of the man he had just married, being outside that door, probably looking for Cry right now. Cry could'nt live with himself if he would go through with this, being with Pewdie, at a bathroom, at his own wedding.

"Felix, stop it right now!" He almost shouted as he pushed the swede away. Felix stumbled confusedly and looked at Cry. "Wh-what, why?"

"Felix, for christ sake, I'm married now! It's too late." Cry buttoned back his pants as he headed for the door.

"No." Pewds said as he gripped the other's wrist. "You and i both know I'm the one you're supposed to be with. Just listen to your heartbeat, Cry." "What about my heartbeat?" "When I took you from him to dance, I could feel how low your heartbeat was with him, then, when you where with me, it sped up." Their eyes met. "Like now. I can feel it." Cry quickly pulled back his wrist, and looked at the floor, trying to calm his heart. "Well, atleast I can breathe when I'm with him!" And with that, he stormed out of the bathroom.

He did'nt look back, he just stared at the ground as he rushed trough the crowd at the ball room, trying to fight back the tears.

"Hey, there you are! How are you feeling?" He looked up at the man who was holding him. "Kevin. I was looking for you.. I'm.. I'm fine, totally great, it's our wedding!" He faked a smile to his beloved Kevin, who gave him a peck on the cheek. "But please don't let me dance with anyone else the rest of the night, I don't wanna loose you again.." "Well I'm not letting you out of sight, then." Kevin whispered in his ear. It did'nt make him shiver as when Pewdie did it, but it's okay. He loved Kevin, he knew he did.

Now, a couple of hours later, the wedding was heading to it's ending and Cry felt happy in the arms of his new husband, the bathroom incident from before almost totally forgotten.

"I'm glad you all could come to the best day of our life, aand I.. I just can't express how much love i feel for this man.. Cry, you're so beautiful. Anyways, we have a beautiful room just upstairs and we're sleeping there tonight, then tomorrow we'll be heading for our honeymoon! Hawaii bitches!" Kevin's speech gave everyone a smile on their lips. Well, everyone exept for one, but that's expected, Cry thought.

Then, Kevin picked him up, bridal style, and carried him away, towards the elevator.

When they'd got to the elevator, Kevin put cry down, and just when he was gonna press the button of their floornumber..

"Kevin! I have to say goodbye to my dear son!" Kevin sighed and stepped out of the elevator. "Oh mother.. I'll be right with you Cry, go to our room meanwhile." And Cry reached for the button himself, and just as he pressed, someone else stepped into the elevator, doors closing behind him. Cry looked up and froze.

"Pewds.. No.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Before this chapter, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone reading, really, thank you :') I have a few more chapters and I will keep on writing. So, with that said, here's chapter 2. **

"Don't worry, what floor?" Pewdie said with a calm expression. "Seven." Pewdie pressed the seventh button, and the elevator started going.

They did'nt say a word during the whole elevator 'ride'.

When it stopped at the seventh floor, Cry felt his hand getting gripped and he was pulled out of the elevator.

"Room number?" Cry looked at Pewdie and their entertwined fingers. "Two one six." And he was dragged away too his room.

When they stood before the door, Pewdie put his hand in Cry's pocket, making Cry yelp. But Pewdie quickly pulled back his hand, holding the room key card.

He unlocked the door and pulled Cry in, then shutting the door and pushing Cry onto the bed.

Cry closed his eyes, prepared for the kisses, the touches, everything. But nothing happened, nobody touched him.

He opened his eyes to see the smirking swede, just standing there.

"I just wanna talk to you, Cry." Pewdie's voice was extremely calm as he talked. Cry just looked at him in disbelief. "So, let's take something to drink and talk." "Aha! I knew it! You'll make me drunk so I won't push you away this time!" Cry said as he jumped out of bed and backed away. "No, Cry i just wanna talk to you, but i don't feel like being sober 'cus we might talk about pretty harsh stuff that will drag my heart out and shit." Pewdie walked to the mini bar and took out a bottle of whisky and pouring them a glass each. "Please Cry, talk to me." He said as he reached the glas to Cry. Cry admitted defeat and took the glass, then he sat down in the chair by the bed, Pewdie took a seat on the bed.

"First, I wanna say I'm sorry for before in the bathroom, I was just.. So taken by the whole situation, I guess.." Felix said and then took a sip on his drink. "It's.. Not okay.. But, why did you do it, I mean, you had your chance!" Cry said and took a big gulp from his drink, then a few more as Pewdie did the same.

When Pewdie's glass was almost empty, he gave a big sigh and decided to answer the question. "I.. I don't know, Cry!" Cry took his glass and filled both of their glasses again, mixing whiskey with coke and vodka this time. He then took a few gulps. "Well, what about Ken?" Cry felt his heart twist and anger shot through him just to think about Ken. He drank more from his drink, making his glass empty again.

"Well, turns out I'm not so happy with.. Listen, I made a horrible mistake and I have'nt realised before I saw you up there, at the wedding, standing there looking so beautiful with a man who.. Does'nt deserve you-" When the words had left Pewdie's mouth, Cry attacked him, punching him right in the face. "Don't you dare talk about my husband that way!" Now he was really drunk, what was good 'cus it made his punch quite clumpsy and it barely hurt.

Pewdie did'nt lift Cry off him, he just stared into the angry man's eyes. "You and I could've been together, Pewds, but it was your own choice, now you'll need to live with that, not bother me." Cry pulled himself up on unsteady feet, then collapsed onto the chair. "I know it was a mistake Cry and I wish I could take it back, I don't love anyone like I love you! I want you, I need you!" Cry looked at the man lying on the floor. "Well, it's to fucking late now anyways. There was a moment at the ceremony where the preist asks if anyone wants to stop the wedding or something, you could've spoken then!" Pewdie sat up and let his head fall in his hands. "I'm sorry. I just did'nt think then, and I just want you.."

Cry just sighed and went to the radio, "I need some music so I can think.."And he pushed play.

And both of their faces lit up as the song 'As long as you love me' by Backstreet Boys came on.

"Omg.. Do you remember when we..?" "..Sang to this, yes of course!" And they started singing with the song, turning the wolume up.

"Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine" "I'm leavin' my life in your hands" "People say I'm crazy and that I am blind" "Risking it all in a glance" "And how you got me blind is still a mystery" "I can't get you out of my head" "Don't care what is written in your history" "As long as you're here with me"

"I don't care who you are" "Where you're from" "What you did" "As long as you love me" "Who you are" "Where you're from" "Don't care what you did" "As long as you love me"

"Every little thing that you have said and done" "Feels like it's deep within me" "Doesn't really matter if you're on the run" "It seems like we're meant to be"

"I don't care who you are" "who you are" "Where you're from" "where you're from" "What you did" "As long as you love me" "I don't know"

"Who you are" "who you are" "Where you're from" "where you're from"

"Don't care what you did" "As long as you love me" "Yeah.."

And that moment when only music was playing and no singing, they were standing in the middle of the room, looking into eachothers eyes, and leaning closer, until their lips touched and they kissed until the singing started again.

"I've tried to hide it so that no one knows" "But I guess it shows" "When you look into my eyes" "What you did and where you're comin from" "I don't care, as long as you love me, baby.."

"I don't care who you are" "who you are.."

"Where you're from" "where you're from.." "What you did" "As long as you love me" "as long as you love me.." "Who you are" "who you are.." "Where you're from" "where you're from.." "Don't care what you did" "yeah!" "As long as you love me" "as long as you love me!" "Who you are" "who you are!" "Where you're from" "What you did" "As long as you love me" "Who you are" "who you are!" "Where you're from" "where you're from!" "As long as you love me." "Who you are.." "As long as you love me." "What you did-" "I don't care!" "As long as you love me.." And during this whole song they did'nt hear the banging on the door.

"Want another drink, Pewds?" "Yes, of course!" Cry went to the mini fridge and picked out the vodka and coke, mixing another drink for the both of them. "I wonder what more there is in this fridge.." He said to himself as he looked trough it. He found a box of chocolates, and he took it out, then putting it on the bed, he then took their drinks and handed one to Pewdie.

"What's this?" Felix asked as he picked the box up. "Chocolate, I think, let's open it." And they opened the box, it was filled with heart shaped candy. "Mmmmh" Cry said as he took one. "Let me taste that" Pewdie said and leaned forward to Cry. "Yeah just take o-" He was interupted by the swedes lips on his own.

After a while, Pewdie pulled away. "Yeah, that was delicious." Cry started giggling, and pulled Pewdie back by his shirt. "Don't stop, then." And they started another make out session.

This time Pewdie started leaning back and Cry followed, until Pewdie was lying down with Cry ontop of him. They never broke the kiss though, they just deepened it more, and now they started tugging on each others clothes.

Suddenly, Cry thought of a fun idea. He took the box of candy and poured it over them, making Felix break the kiss in confusion. "Wha-" Cry just started laughing and captured the swedes lips with his own again.

After a while of making out, they had broken the kiss and where now just lying on the bed, cuddling each other, trying to get as close as possible. "I want my drink.." Cry mumbled and Pewdie started laughing. "Then go get it, and get mine aswell, sweetie." Cry giggled at the nickname as he dragged himself up, not really wanting to leave the embrace of the swede.

As he had gotten up on his feet, he realised one thing. "Pewds..?" "Yeah, Cry?" "Ya know, I coined the nickname 'Pewds', but.. You don't have a nickname for me.." Cry did'nt know why this bothered him, but it kinda did, as he got their drinks and turned back to the bed, handing Felix his drink. "Well.. I like 'Cry', it's soothing." Cry just nodded in responce, deciding to forget about that, nicknames is'nt important.

They both drank their drinks quickly, then Cry put both their glasses by the bedside table. "Damn I'm drunk.." Cry mumbled, giggling. "Ya know, it does'nt matter how the whole situation is right now, the only thing that matters is that I want your body, and I can have it." Cry said as he climbed ontop the swede. "Good thinking Cry.." Pewdie said with a smile on his face. Cry just giggled more, until Pewdie had found his way too his sweet spot again and the giggling was replaced with moaning. "Oh god.. felix.." Cry moaned as he felt a hand tugging on his pants. He then heard the swede unbutton his pants and suddenly, he was pantless, without a clue how it happened, but he did'nt care. Then he felt his blazer getting tugged on aswell, so he helped button it up and threw it to the ground, he then put his hands onto working on the buttons of Pewdie's blazer. Soon that was gone aswell and they both took of their shirts. Now they where both shirtless, and Cry pantless, so he went for Pewdie's pants which was also gone in a few seconds.

"Pewds.." Cry said drunkely. "Y-yeah?" "Uhm, I wanna go further and shit, but we need lube.." "Oh, I have a little bottle in my pocket, but it's in the pocket of my blazer.." Cry quickly got up from the swede and jumped off the bed, picking up the blazer and searching it's pockets. He quickly found the little bottle and took it with him back to Pewdie. "Now let's do this.." He leaned forwards to the swede's ear. "..Fuck me, Pewdie." And before he could do anything else, Pewdie had the bottle of lube in his hand, and Cry was pushed to the bed, with his arms pinned above his head. "Love to." Felix said as he applied the lube on Cry's entrance, he then lubed up his fingers and started pulling them in and out, scissoring, and making Cry ready. Cry started moaning loudly by his actions and a dark blush was evident on his face.

After a while Cry was lubed up and prepared, so Pewdie applied some lube on his own throbbing erection, then he positioned himself to Cry's entrance. "Ready?" He whispered into his lovers ear. "Yes." And Pewdie made one thrust, and he was inside of Cry.

Cry let out a loud moan, hands gripping onto the sheets beneeth him. Pewdie started thrusting in a rythm and he was now moaning aswell. Their moans were filling up the room by now. "F-fuck pewdie, I've missed you.." Cry managed to say. Pewdie started kissing his sweet spot again, then marking it, giving him a hickey and Cry moaned louder than before. "I've missed you too." Pewdie whispered in his ear, followed by a moan that made Cry shiver and moan aswell.

After a little while of this both of them were reaching their breaking point, and Pewdie slowed down.

"W-what are you d-doing, I'm s-so close, P-pewds.." Cry's voice was weak. "I know, m-me too..I j-just don't want this to end.." Cry gave a weak smile. "You're so cute, Pewds." He then turned serious. "Now let's cum together." "Just like real bros." Pewdie laughed, and Cry laughed a little with him. Then Pewdie sped up again and their laughing was replaced with moans.

Just a few seconds after, they both came, Cry over both of them, and Pewdie came inside of Cry. He then thrusted one last time before he pulled out with a moan. Cry moaned aswell at the loss. They then cuddled up with each other, not bothering to put on the covers on their sweaty bodies.

And they fell asleep like this.

Which led to why Cry woke up as he did, and now he's sitting on the floor, remembering everything in flashes while repeatingly saying 'fuck'.

Then he remembered. Where the fuck was Kevin?!

He quickly got up on his feet and started searching the room for his clothes. When he'd found them, he put on his shirt and pants, he then grabbed the key card and ran out.

As soon as he had left the room, he started looking around, wishing to find his husband somewhere.

When he had cleared the seventh floor, he took the elevator to the lobby.

And as soon as he had gotten to the ground floor, he walked to the reception. "Excuse me, I'm Cryaotic, living on floor seven room two one six, and uhm.. Have you seen my husband, his name is Kevin and we got married here just yesterday, he lives in the same room as me but now I can't seem to find him, it might sound odd i know, i mean we just got married so I should'nt loose him, you might think-" "Calm down, sir." The woman at the desk interupted and Cry took a deep breath, then waited for her to continue. "I think I saw your husband at our bar yesterday, then he went to the ballroom after everyone left, I know well who both of you are, congrats! Anyways, I have'nt seen him since, so go check there." The woman ended it with a smile and Cry smiled back with a 'thank you', he then headed to the ballroom.

"Kevin?!" He shouted as quick he had gone through the doors. His eyes started searching the room and stopped at the stage, seeing a man lying on it. "Kevin.." he ran to the stage, not letting his beloved out of sight.

As soon as he'd reached the stage, he sat down on the stage and lifted Kevin up so he was lying in Cry's arms. "K-kevin..?" He whispered carefully. Kevins eyes fluttered open and he started looking around, looking confused. "W-where am I..?" "You're at the ballroom, Kevin, what are you doing here.. I mean, do you remember how you got here yesterday..?" Cry asked carefully, scared Kevin might know of anything that happened with Pewds. "Uhm.. well I remember saying goodbye to my family and.. Then I went up to our room.." Cry froze. "..And I.. I had forgotten my key card in the room, so I.. banged on the door! And you did'nt open, w-why did'nt you open Cry?" kevin was now sitting up, looking at his husband in disbelief. "Oh, it must've been at the time I uhm.. got ice! Yeah I got some ice from the.. Uh.. Ice machine, ahem.. Uhm so go on, what happened then?"

Kevin kept looking at Cry with the same look for a few seconds, then he looked down to the ground. "Well, then I felt lonely so I walked to the bar and took a few drinks, then I.. I don't remember how I got here really, maybe just to have somewhere to sleep I guess.." Kevin looked so sad and destroyed by this time, which made Cry's heart ache. "Oh honey.." Cry said as he pulled his lovely husband in for a side hug.

"I love you, and I'm sorry for how the night turned out I must've fallen asleep while I was waiting for you to say goodbye to your family.." "Well, it's okay Cry, I just wanna go back to our room, get our stuff and then head for that honeymoon, plus, it'll be nice too sleep on the plane since we have first class." Kevin said with a tired smile.

Cry was just about to agree with the idea, as he rememberd there was a swedish man lying in their bed, in their room, who had just fucked him.

"Fuck.." Cry whispered under his breath as he got another flash from yesterday night. "What is it?" Kevin asked "Oh, nothing, nothing at all I just.." He was clueless on how he was going to solve this situation.

"B-but, kevin, you're probably reeally tired, and I think I made quite a mess up in our room, and I would'nt want you to see that right now, knowing how tidy of a person you are, so let me just.. Uhm.. Get everything a little bit cleaned and then-" "Cry, I don't care if a hotelroom is a little bit messy. I only want my stuff so we can go. I want you, all for myself in Hawaii." Cry gulped. "No, you can't go in there. I mean, just.." And with no better idea, he started running to the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cry?!" Kevin was shouting after him. "Uhm.. First there wins!" Cry shouted back, thinking this might save him some time since there's only one elevator.

With luck on his side, the elevator doors stood open and empty when he got there, so he quickly pushed the seventh button and the doors closed.

Just when the elevator hit the seventh floor, Cry ran out, taking out his card and unlocking the door to their room.

And as he opened the door, he prepared for how to explain to pewds to run the fastest he could, away from this room.

And he looked to the bed. Looking after that blond hair and naked body. Nothing. The bed was empty, only chocolate candy spreaded everywhere.

Cry quickly went to the bathroom. Empty. He checked the whole room, but could'nt find the swede anywhere.

He sat down on the bed, not knowing if he should be happy that this husband-seeing-everything problem got solved, or to be sad beacuse he just got one night standed. On his wedding day. By the guy he really loves. Who will probably never speak to him again.

Well it's not the fact that they slept together, they've done that many times before, but maybe now when he's married, Felix will give up.

Cry's thoughts got interupted by the feeling of something watery hitting his leg and he realised it was his tears.

He quickly got up to search for a paper towel to dry his eyes. He found a opened box and took the first one out. As he pulled it out he stopped, seeing something was written on it. He took a seat on the bed again and started reading.

_"Dear Cry, I.. I don't know what to say, I feel so horrible for what I did to you, I'm so sorry, I should'nt have, specially not on your wedding day! I hope you will one day forgive me and.. I'll miss you, ok? Really fucking much like, bad. But you have Kevin, and you two will have a great life and I'm happy for you. So go on that honeymoon and think of me if you eat something nice. But Cry, remember?_

_I hope you do, I.. Oh god I'll miss you. I don't want to say goodbye forever. Well I guess that's why I'm writing it. Anyways, I won't be here when you read this, so, just jump on that plane now and make some sweet love to your husband! See you in another life._

_-Felix, Pewds."_

"I'll always remember, september.." Cry whispered to himself as a few more tears started down his cheeks and he hugged the paper towel to his chest.

"Hey.. It ain't that messy." He heard Kevin's voice and quickly put the note in his pocket and dried his tears with antoher paper towel.

"Uhm, well.. Can we just get our stuff and leave?" Cry said as he went to his already packed bag. "Yeah, could you get mine aswell?" And Cry got their bags, then they headed out.

As they got to the reception, they checked out, then took a cab to the airport.

After a few hours, they were on the plane.

Cry still felt sad though. Empty, like he made a mistake and wants to take it all back.

"I have to call him." He thought to himself as the plane lifted. He felt Kevin's hand creep on his own and he took it in his, holding onto his marrige, trying to convince himself that he loved this man and not another. But it was hard.

*Flashback during the flight*

_"Soo, Cry.. Since Ken is sick, there won't be anything tonight, sorry." Speaking was Cry's newfound friend, Felix, they had met a few times, but only with their other friend, Ken. _

_"B-but, Pewds! I was looking forward to it and shit, can't just you and I hang?" He said into the phone. "Oh, well yeah, I did'nt really think of it.. But yeah, I'll be at your place in.. 3 hours?" "Yep, sounds great, friend." And they ended the call, with Cry smiling like a fool, he had a really weird unknowing feeling in his stomache, and it just made him all happy. _

_He sighed as he walked over to his closet. Just then he realised he did'nt know what to wear. He looked at the clock. it was 4pm. Pewds would be here around 7pm. _

_So, Cry took a shower, he then ran around with a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel hangin' around his waist. He still did'nt know what to wear, and he was trying everything on, but nothing felt good enough. _

_"Fuck.." He said with a sigh. "I'm acting like a total girl.."_

_Just as he was done, picked clothes and checked the mirror a million times, the door rang and Cry froze._

_"Shit.." He started walking slowly to the door, like it was a bomb about to go off. _

_"Just, be normal Cry.. It's just a friend, why are you so worked up over this, and you're not even into men. Or..?" His thoughts were interupted by the bell ringing again and he quickened his pace to the door._

_He opened the door._

_"Hey Cryy!" And there he was, with shining ocean blue eyes, Felix. _

_"Hey, Fel-Pewds.. Hi." Pewdie laughed at his nervousness and brought him in for a hug. Cry felt himself shiver by the contact._

_That was weird, he thought._

_"Well Cry, what do you wanna do? Should we go out or stay in..?" "Wanna play video games?" "I do."_

_And so they strode off to the room with computers. _

_"You have cry of fear? We have to play, Cry! I've heard they have some co-op thing, and we should totally try it out!" Cry laughed and agreed._

_They entered the game and they came to where you choose names. Cry took his normal 'Cry', then turned to Pewdie to see what he was going to choose, and Pewdie gave him a grin and a look over, before typing 'cryisasexybeast'. This made Cry's cheeks red like tomatoes and he looked away while laughing nervously. "I think it's true.." He heard Pewdie whisper and he looked at Pewds, gasping as he realised he was only a few millimeters from the swede. "Pewds.. You're-" "Sh. Let's play the game now, Cry." Then, Pewdie leaned back into his chair again like nothing happened._

_When they where done with the game, Cry just sat there, then turned to Pewdie. They met each others gaze and were now only sitting there, staring into each others eyes._

_And just by that moment, everything just felt right, like all questions of the world were solved._

_"Cry.."_

_"Yeah, Pewds..?"_

_"Wanna watch a movie?"_

_"Okay." And they went to the livingroom, never breaking their eyecontact. They sat down together as close as possible in the couch, still staring at each other._

_The movie started , but they did'nt pay any attention to it._

_"Pewds.."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Just.. Kiss me already."_

_And before Cry got to think about what he just said, he felt a pair of warm lips on his own._

_The kiss was over too quick and Cry had just closed his eyes, now he was afraid to open them. "C-cry..?" He could'nt speak, he just sat there with his mouth hanging, left with the feeling of Pewdies lips on his own. "Cry, omg I'm so sorry, please look at me, I did'nt mean to do it, but I thought it was okay since you-" Cry cut him off by pressing his lips against the swede's. He quickly responed with kissing back and soon, tounges got involved._

_After a while, Cry pulled back to catch his breath. _

_"Bro.. That was.. God it really feels amazing." Pewds said as he tried to start a new make-out session by pulling Cry into his arms and trying to kiss him again. "Wait, Pewdie.." Cry wanted to talk to the swede, but got interupted by the good feeling he got when Pewdie was kissing down his neck. "Oh god.. Why have we not been doing this be-fore" Cry said and moaned. Pewdie chuckled darkly and started tugging on Cry's shirt._

_The phone started ringing. _

_They both groaned. "Who dares to disturb this?!" Pewds said and Cry giggled a little as he reached to the phone._

_"It's Ken."_

_"Well, answer." They quickly kissed one more time before he answered. _

_"Sup?"_

_"Heey, Cry. I'm feeling alot better, turns out it was'nt anything really, just neded some sleep, well anyways, how about we meet all together as we said? Meet you guys in five at your place?"_

_"Uhm, yeah, sounds great, Ken! See ya soon then." And he hung up._

_"Ken's coming over."_

*End of flashback*

They were now at the airport, looking for all their luggage.

"There it is!" Cry shouted and pointed at the last bag they've been waiting for. Kevin let out a relieved sigh and they went over to pick it up.

"Well, that's all. Let's grab a cab." Kevin said with a smile. Cry returned the smile with a peck on Kevin's cheek.

It was'nt hard to find a cab, and the drive to the hotel was'nt far so, suddenly, they were standing in their hotelroom, the honeymoon suite.

"Wow, it's.."

"..Beautiful." Cry gave Kevin a bright smile as he ended the sentence.

"I wanna take a shower and put on something else, how about dinner at some nice restaurant when I'm done?" Kevin suggested.

"Well, good thing there's two bathrooms at this place, 'cus I wanna do the same." Cry said as he started unpacking to find his bathroom products.

"It's like they knew two gay men, who takes long time in the bathroom, were going to live here." Kevin said as he walked to the bathroom. Cry just chuckled in response.

"Well, I'll see you soon, babe." Kevin said before closing the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Cry pulled out his phone and dialed the number his heart was aching to dial.

As he put the phone to his ear, he went out to the balcony, just to make sure Kevin really would'nt hear.

"Hello?"

"Felix.."

"C-cry? Wait, are'nt you in Hawaii?"

"I am."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well.. Uhm.. Are you guys having a good ti-"

"I got your note, Felix."

Silence.

"W-" Just as Pewdie was going to speak, Cry interupted.

"Why, why did you write goodbye forever, I'll.. Why did you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry Cry, I'm so sorry, I should've thought about how drunk you were and that's why you asked me to fuck you, and-"

"That's not what I'm talking about, Pewds. I was drunk, but I wanted it. And it was amazing."

"Oh.. Well then what do you mea-"

"I'm talking about the fact that you fucked me, gave me one of the best nights ever, at my wedding day, let me point that out, then just left me and with a note telling me we'll never see each other again, I don't fucking want that!"

"Then what do you want Cry?!"

"I want you!"

As the words left his lips, he realised how much he really did'nt wanna be in Hawaii at that moment.

"R-really?"

"Yes, I want you, all I've ever wanted is you, even though you broke my fucking heart, I want you."

"Where's Kevin right now?"

"He's in the shower.."

"If it would've been you and me.. The first thing I would've done is taking you into the shower with me and making you feel more dirty than-"

"Pewds, stop, you're making me hard."

"So?"

"Then I'll just want you more.."

Pewdie made an understanding 'oh', then there was silence.

"I'm sorry for saying goodbye like that, Cry. I thought it was the end for us since you got married." Pewdie finally said.

"I thought so as well at first, but then I saw you.. And I regret this whole marrige thing.. Fuck Pewds, I'm really fucked now."

"Shh, Cry, don't worry about it. Just stand through the trip, then come back to me and we can be together."

"Really? Promise?"

"I promise with all my heart, and I love you, so much."

"I love you more than the amount of stars."

"I love you more than the universe can reach."

"Well.. I love you more than that."

"There is no higher amount than that."

"Yes there is. The amount of love I have for you. That's the highest amount there is."

"Well.."

"Cry? Are you on the phone?"

"Fuck, Pewds, I have to go, Kevin's done in the shower, but I'll call you or we'll meet when I come back, ok?"

"Okay, Cry. Love you!"

"Love you, Pewdiecry amount."

"Pewdiecry amount? Is that what you call it?"

"Yes. I love you, bye!"

And just as he hung up the phone, the glassdoor behind him opened and there stood Kevin, with only a towel hanging around his waist, and hair dripping.

"Heey. Who were you talking to?"

"My mom." Cry answered quickly as he walked pass Kevin and right into the bathroom.

"Oh, okay I'll just wait while you take a shower then."

"Great!" Cry shouted back and then closed the door.

As soon as the door was closed, he put his back against it and slided down until he hit the cold floor. He then picked up his phone.

"I love you." He wrote in a text and then clicked send to Felix.

"Even though it might seem impossible, 'cus of your new Pewdiecry amount thing, I love you more." He smiled as he read the text he got back from Pewds.

He typed back:

"You are the reason I'm still breathing. Like seriously, without you, I can't find air."

"Ditto, come back, oxygen." The reply he got made him giggle.

He then took a deep breath and stood up again, putting the phone in his pocket. "Okay, let's just stand this out, one week, come on Cry, you can survive this.." He said to himself while he stripped down and walked into the shower.

He let the water run a little before he started cleaning himself.

"One week.. Then we'll be together."

*Another flashback*

_"So.. How about we all hang out this friday?" Ken asked. Cry paused the game they were playing. "I.. Well I don't know if.."_

_"Cry, what's up between you and Felix?"_

_"What are you talking abou-"_

_"Don't pretend like you don't know. Ever since that night I was sick a few weeks ago, we have'nt been spending as much time all together. All the three of us.. It's mostly just me hearing that you two have been doing something, and not inviting me.."_

_"Oh.. Well I'm sorry if you feel left out Ken, I just.. We're just having so much fun and-"_

_"Then why can't I just join you? I wanna have fun too!"_

_"Ofcourse, sorry, we won't leave you out.. But me and Pewds, we need to meet alone sometimes.."_

_"Fine, but just.. Include me sometimes.."_

_They fell into silence after that._

_Until there was a beep coming from Cry's phone. He picked it up and checked the message. _

_"Hey Cry! Having fun with Ken? I hope you two are done playing video games, 'cus I want your body to get itself over here. Don't show this to Ken, but you already knew that. Well, I hope to see you in five, sexy."_

_Cry giggled a little at the text from Pewds. He then stood up and walked to the door. He turned around to see a confused Ken. "I have to go, sorry. But let's meet at friday, as you said."_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever.." Ken said wih sadness evident in his voice and expression. It was hard for Cry to open the door and walk away, but he did._

_He drove the fastest he could to Pewdie's house._

_He knocked once on the door, and it immediately opened, revealing a smiling swede. _

_"Oh god, I've missed you.." Felix said as he hugged the air out of Cry. "And if you want me alive, I would recommend you to let go, sir.." Cry said weakly with a giggle. Pewdie dropped him and then directed him to follow into the house. _

_"God damn, it's freezing out there.." Cry said as he clasped his hands over the fireplace. "Well, it's september, after all." Pewdie said as he put down the cup of cocoa on the coffee table. _

_"Cry..?"_

_"Yeah, Pewds?"_

_"When are we gong to.. Well ya know, d-"_

_"Fuck?"_

_"Y-yeah.. I'm sorry if I'm pushing you by asking, I'm fine by just making out like we've been doing for the last few weeks now, I'm not saying we should do it now or-"_

_"Let's fuck, Pewds." Cry said simply as he stood up, and before the swede had anything else to say about it, Cry crashed their lips together._

_Pewdie quickly got into the kiss and before they knew it, they were in the bedroom._

*End of flashback*

Cry realised he was taking way too long time in the shower, and decided to get out from the pouring water, out of his thoughts, and into reality.

So he stepped out, wrapped a towel around his waist and took another towel to dry his hair. After about ten minutes, he opened the door, to see a fully dressed Kevin.

"Wow, you are really beautiful.." Cry said, and Kevin smiled back to him. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, with black skinny jeans, his hair was wavy and dark, and his brown eyes were glowing in the light from the sunset, coming in from the window.

"Well, get dressed now, Cry. We have a dinner reservation." Cry nodded in response, while he went to his bag with his clothing. He quickly chose a black shirt with skinny jeans. Just when he was about to go back to the bathroom to get dressed, he felt a hand grab his wrist. He yelped and dropped the clothes to the floor. "Kevin?! What are you doing?" he asked confused as he saw his husband holding his wrist thightly. "W-what's that mark on your neck, Cryaotic?" Cry panicked, remembering the hickey Pewdie gave him. He looked at his husband, seeing an angry expression, and he quickly looked to the ground instead. "Cry. Answer." Kevin's voice was calm, dark and scary at the same time, and the tightening grip on his wrist did'nt help the scary part to go away. "I.. Uhm.." Cry did'nt know what to answer and tears were now beginning to well up in his eyes. "Kevin, please.. Let go of my wrist.." He said weakly. "Not until you tell me.." "it's just a scratch I got from shaving." Cry lied. "It's a hickey, Cry. Who gave you that?" "No it's not, just.. Let me go so I can get dressed, Kevin!" And this time, Kevin let go, and Cry quickly got his clothes from the floor and hurried to the bathroom.

The first thing he did was looking in the mirror. There it was, the red mark. The mark proving 'Pewds was here', which was not good to have in Cry's situation.

When he was dressed, he stepped out of the bathroom, seeing a different sight than last time. Kevin sat at the edge of their bed, with his face buried in his hands. "Oh Kevin.." Cry said as guilt hit him really hard. Not that he did'nt feel guilty already, of course he did, you're not suposed to sleep with anyone else than your husband. Specially not on your wedding day. Well, Kevin did'nt know that yet, atleast.

He went to his husband and took his hands, revealing Kevin's face. "Stop being sad, it's really nothing." Cry said. "Do you love me, Cry?" "Of course I do! now stop asking stupid questions and let's go to that dinner reservation." Cry said as he stood on his feet and held out his hand to Kevin. Kevin took his hand and smiled as he stood up. "Yeah. Come on, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin had chosen a really nice restaurant, only five minutes walk away from the hotel, so they were there quickly, and the clock was 8pm, so they were both hungry by now.

They both ordered steak, and while waiting for their food, cry's phone started ringing. He took it out from his poket.

"Oh, it's Jund!" He said with a childish smile. "Who's Jund?" "He's a late nighter, I gotta take this, I'll be right back!" Cry said as he pushed the answer button and walked outside the restaurant.

"Heey Jund!" Cry said happily in the phone and recieved a chuckle from his friend. "Hey Cry, I did'nt get to see you much at the wedding, so I decided to give you a call, to see how you're doing now, being married." Cry gave a sigh as guilt hit him again. He was so busy with Pewds and avoiding his husband to find out that night, he almost totally forgot about his friends.

"I'm sorry, buddy.." He answered in a sad tone. "No, don't feel bad! It's okay, really, it was your day!"

"Scott..? I need to tell you something.." "Oh, okay, what is it?" Cry took a deep breath. He needed to tell Jund about the situation he's in, he needed a friend by his side. "Me and Pewds we.."

"Ohno.. Cry.. don't tell me you-" "We fucked."

"When?" "At the wedding night."

"Nooo, Cry, no, why did you.. Oh god, this is my fault, when Minx asked me if it would be okay if she brought Felix as a plus one, I did'nt think.." "Sh, no Jund, it's really not your fault!" "But.. Oh my god, Kevin! Does he know?" "He does'nt have a clue. Well, kinda. But hey, about me and Pewds, it's actually not that bad, it was great, really, and now, we've realised how stupid we've been all this time, we just want each other. We love each other." "Cry.. Don't fall into this again, don't forget what he did. You know this man by now, and you know how this will end if you go back to him. Please stay with Kevin, he seems like a great guy, who will threat you right." Cry felt his heart drop as he thought back.

*Flashback*

_"what's that light, turn it off." Cry groaned. "I'm just checking my phone what date it is today, I wanna remember the date of the best night of my life." Pewdie said with a smile. "Oh, then what is it today?" Cry asked as he sat up in the bed they were lying in. "it's the night of september 21." "Hey, it's like that song!" Cry said as he almost jumped up and took the phone out of Pewdie's hands. "Heey! What song, and give me my phone!" "I'll show you.. Wait.. Ah, here it is! September, by earth wind and fire. This is the original, but I like the dubstep version more." Cry said as he pushed the play button and the song started playing. Cry sang along and Pewdie smiled at him. "Well, let's make it our song, then. I like it." Pewdie said as he cuddled up to Cry in the bed they'd just made love in for the first time. _

_They did'nt see each other at all the following week, It worried Cry, and specially since he had'nt heard from Ken either._

_And they were'nt answering his calls. He got more worried and decided to go over to Pewds, to confront him on this._

_"Have I done something wrong? What if he hates me after that night?" His brain was thinking through all possibilities while he walked to Pewdie's house. _

_He knocked on the door, heart beating faster than lightning. _

_The door opened. And there stood Ken. _

_"Where the fuck is Felix?!" Cry asked angrily, pushing Ken inside and closing the door behind them. "Oh hi, Cry!" He heard a familiar voice say from the kitchen. Cry was holding a grip on Ken's collar, while looking at Pewdie with a confused look. "Where.. Where have you two been and why have'nt you answered my calls?" Cry asked, feeling small and left out, almost letting go of the grip on Ken's shirt. "Well, have'nt you seen youtube, Cry? We've been playing alot together and made videos." Ken said as he removed Cry's hand from his shirt and walked to Pewdie. "Yeah, it's been good fun." Pewds said playfully and gave Ken a smirk. Cry felt himself boil with jealousy. "Well, good you're both alive, I guess, but you could've said something to me?" "Ask you to join? Well Cry, that feeling, you're feeling right now, I know damn well how that feels." Ken said with a serious, almost angry, expression. _

_Cry just stood there, looking at the two men infront of him. Pewds grinning, while Ken was shooting lightbolts out of his eyes. "Pewds.. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Cry finally said, and Pewds nodded. "Let's go to my room, we'll be right back, Ken!" _

_They walked into Pewdie's room and closed the door after them. "Oh I've missed you.." Pewdie said as he hugged Cry and started kissing his neck, going towards his mouth. "Pewds! Stop!" Cry shouted and pushed him away. "What's the matter, Cry?" Pewdie said with a worried look. "Well, how about, what the single fuck is all this?! You two just ignores me for a week, after you and I.. You know, and now when I come here, it turns out you two have been with each other all this time?!" "Well, I'm sorry, Ken came to me the other day, saying he felt left out, so I've been spending some time with him, and I have'nt checked my phone, so that's why I have'nt been answering." "Oh.." Cry felt a little guilty for being so angry. "I'm sorry, Pewds." "It's okay. Hey, now let's talk about you and me, let's continue this thing we have, I like it." "Okay, I'll come over tomorrow then?" "Sounds great, Cry." and they kissed one last time before they went out the door, and Cry went home._

*End of flashback*

"I was such a fool back then, I did'nt realise.."

"Cry? You're mumbling, I can't hear what you're saying." Jund said in the phone, and Cry realised he was talking aloud.

"Well, you're right, Jund. He's done stuff before, and I should'nt just forgive him this easy, but what if he's changed?" "Believe whatever you want, then. I won't stop you. But remember, next time you're standing on my doorstep, asking if you can stay for the night, I'll just say 'I warned you!'. " "Well, don't worry about that, Scott. This time it'll be different."

Cry hung up, full with thoughts.

"Hey, Cry! Our food is here, come eat!" Kevin was now standing in the door to the restaurant. Cry walked up to his husband. "Kevin.. I'm not so hungry anymore..." Kevin smiled at him lovingly. "Well, will this jog your appetite?" And before Cry could think, he was being carried bridal style, by his husband, into the restaurant.

Kevin set him down gently in his seat, and then sat in his own. "Now, eat, beautiful." Cry chuckled and started eating.

When they were done with dinner, Kevin carried Cry back to their hotel.

**I'm not so happy with this chapter, and it is'nt done actually, that's why it's short, but I wanted to upload something today. So now, I will work on the next one to be better :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

*One week later*

The whole week had been a struggle for Cry. The guilt welling up all the time, and Kevin being just too sweet to him made it all worse. He was'nt sure what to do when they come home tonight. He was stuck between staying with his kind-hearted husband, or go to his forever true love, Felix.

"You're all packed?" Cry was back to reality from his thoughts, and could now see Kevin standing there infront of him, with a bag in his hand. "Cry?" He looked around, and spot his bag standing on the floor by the bed. He went over to pick it up. "Yeah, let's get out of here." Cry said as he lunged the bag over his shoulder and went for the door. Kevin walked out with him, and they took a cab to the airport.

And just moments later, Cry was leaning against the airplane window, looking out over the sea, thinking about how Pewdie's eyes have about the same color.

He closed his eyes.

*Flashback*

_Cry and Ken were playing a new game at Ken's place, this was the first time in a long while they met alone, without Pewds._

_Cry shot Ken's character, and he died. _

_"Awh, come oon! Nah, that's not fair, Cry!"_

_"Well, I think it is, sir!"_

_"Well, then, you just wait. My ghost will come after you!" Ken said and started making ghostly sounds, this made Cry laugh and Ken took his console, making Cry's character run into a fire and die aswell._

_Cry stopped his laughing, looking at the screen, then at Ken. "I've missed you, buddy." "What do you mean, Cry? We've seen eachother alot this week." Ken said as he looked at Cry with a small grin. "Yeah, but not alone, just the two of us. I miss that." Ken's grin dissapeared and he looked away. "Fuck.." Even though it was barely audible, Cry heard when Ken swore, and gave him a wondering look. _

_"What is it, Ken?"_

_"Listen, Cry.. Uh, i'm just terrible.. I can't.." Now, Cry was more confused. "Just tell me what's up, Ken." _

_"I know." Ken finally said after being quiet for a while._

_"Know what?" _

_"About.. You and Pewds.." Cry froze and stared at Ken. "And I knew when it happened, I just did'nt care cause I'm awful!" Ken finally looked at Cry and tears were rolling down his face. "J-just tell me what you're talking about, what happened, Ken?"_

_"You know, that week when we did'nt talk to you, well.. One night we.. Got kinda drunk and.. I'm sorry, Cry, I really am, I'm so horrible, I knew about your relationship, but I still did it.."Cry was now just staring into the ground. "Can you clarify what you did..?" Cry asked, trying not to let his anger out. "But.. I think you get what we-" "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Cry was now burning with anger as he shouted at the man infront of him. "Did you fuck?" "Yeah, but it did'nt mean anything and I'm sor-" "Fuck. You." And with that, Cry stormed out the door. _

_He heard the door smash behind him as it closed, and he ran home to Pewds, tears in his eyes. _

_He knocked on the door the loudest he could, 'til Pewds opened with a scared look. _

_"Hey, Cry! ..are you crying? What happe-" Cry slapped him. Over the cheek, like a bitchslap. "H-how could you do that to me, Felix?" Cry asked in tears. "Says the one who slapped me.. What are you talking about, what have I done?" "Well how about the fact that you slept with Ken, when you and I were in a relationship!" Cry pushed Pewdie aside and went past him. "Wait, Cry, what are you talking about and- Hey, what are you doing?" Pewdie followed him, confused. "Since I almost live here, I'm getting my stuff now to be gone, I.. I can't even look at you now."Cry got his bag and started packing his stuff, vision blurry from the tears. "No, no no no no, no, please Cry, don't leave, I.. Just wait!" Cry did'nt stop his actions to listen, he did'nt stop his actions to look, nor did he stop when Pewdie pulled his shirt, begging him not to leave, begging him to listen. _

_"I'm done." Cry said as he dragged himself out of Pewdie's grip._

_And before the swede got him again, Cry took his bag and stormed out the door. With luck on his side, he quickly got a cab and were long gone when Pewdie opened the door._

_He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. In only a few seconds, Jund stood before him. "Cry? What are you doing here?" Cry felt so weak. He looked up at Jund with red eyes. "Wow, dude, what happened?" "C-can I stay at your place for the night?" Cry said and Jund nodded and quickly pulled him in for a hug. "Come on, let's get you inside, it's freezing out there."_

*End of flashback*

He woke up to the feeling of the plane landing on the ground. He looked out the window, seeing the same airport he'd left a week ago.

"Hey, we're home." Kevin whispered in his ear and Cry turned to him, giving a smile. "Yeah.. It feels good to be back."

They got their luggage and were quickly out of the airport, and as they sat in the cab on their way home, Cry thought about what to do. If he should stay with this man, who loved him incredibly much, or.. He decided he was going to call Jund to get advice.

So that was the first thing he did when they arrived at the house.

And as the phone rang, Cry went to the guest room so Kevin would'nt hear.

"Hello?" Scott answered and Cry smiled at the sound of his friends voice. "Hey, Jund! I'm home from Hawaii now and.. Hey, maybe you and I can meet or so?" "Oh, okay sure, sounds good, I'm home so just come any time." "Good, I'll be there in five."

And Cry went for the door, without telling Kevin he was going out.

And just the door was closed behind him..

"Hi Cry.." A familiar voice spoke, and Cry froze, not daring to look at the person.

He felt a hand on his arm. "Cry..?" He quickly pulled away. "Felix! You can't be here! What if Kevin sees you?!" Cry was now looking at the swede infront of him. "But I wanted to see you.." Pewdie said as he tried pulling Cry in for a hug. "No, not here, he can't know of you!" Cry went past Pewdie as he kept speaking. "Let's go somewhere else, we need to talk about us."

So they took Pewdie's car and drove in silence to Pewdie's house, and they did'nt speak until they sat in Pewdie's couch, looking at each other.

"Pewds.. We've never talked about the whole Ken incident, and.. Well I wanna hear the truth, what happened and can I trust you it won't happen again?" Pewdie took a deep breath before he began. "One night when me and Ken were drinking, we.. Drank a little to much and I told him about you and me, since my drunk brain thought 'yes, good thing to talk about'. Anyways, he responded with 'wtf, you can't be with a guy friend, that's wierd, it can't work' and I told him it works totally fine, soo he wanted to try that theory.." Felix stopped and looked at Cry, regret in his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Cry.. The moment I woke up the day after, regret just flowed over me and.. Then my worst nightmare came true when you found out.." Cry just nodded in response.

"Cry, say something." Cry felt like he had a loss for words. This made his decision of who he would pick, much, much harder.

"I don't know what to do." He finally said and Pewdie looked at him, confused. Cry saw his confusion. "I'm still married, Pewds. I can't just escape with you or anything like that, and.. do you know how long it will take to have a divorce? And if I get one, what if you bump into Ken again and fuck him and just say 'I was drunk, Love ya', I'm not sure I can live with that.." "What if you get my word? You and I can get married, in Vegas or something, and then you'll know that I love you and only you." Cry looked at him like he was mad. "Pewdie! How dare you even ask if I wanna marry the love of my life in Vegas?! If you and I get married, it has to be big, alot of flowers, nice music, yeah you'll have to stand out with my dupstep, and beautiful rings that'll make you work months to be able to pay for." "Is that what you want, Cry?" "Hell's yeah, that's exactly what I want!" Pewdie smiled at him, and then, he did a thing Cry never thought would happen.

Felix went down on one knee.

He took something out of his pocket. It was a tiny box. Cry gasped as tears started forming in his eyes.

"Cryaotic.. Will you be my husband?" The tears ran down Cry's cheeks as he weakly responded with "Yes." And he had the biggest smile ever as Pewdie put the beautiful ring on his finger. And now, Cry was'nt the only one crying. Of joy of course.

"But what will we do about Kevin now?" Pewdie asked and Cry grinned.

"Don't worry about it, Pewds."

**The end :3**

**This was fun, I really hope I made a good job with this story, I know it's not the best or so, but hey, it's my first fanfic :3**

**And thank you all soo much for reading, you have no idea how happy I am for it 3**

**And the reviews, bircado, you're so sweet, thank you3 c:**

**So, with a big smile on my face, and head full of ideas, I'm done with this story, and I want to continue making more stories :3**

**So byye, thanks for reading, love ya!3**


	7. AN

Heey, I just went in to check on this story again, and gosh, I have 1000+ views on this.. To me, this is amazing, I know some would'nt think it is, but it reeeeally really made my day, holy fuck thank you oh I'm almost crying of happiness, can't.. express.. enough... happiness..!

Anyways, uh I can't breathe normally, this just made me soo happy.. But hey, I'm working on another chapter! But it takes time, since I have alot of school stuff an shit, but hopefully, that will be up soon, trying to make it good enough to post right now :3

Soooooo thank you all, I just.. I love you.

KBYE HEHEHUEHUEHUE


	8. Chapter 7,

They parked the car by Cry's house.

"You sure you can do this by yourself?" Pewdie asked with concern.

"Yes, don't worry, I know Kevin and he's not the voilent guy." "But Cry.. you just got married! Anyone would be voilent in his situation." Cry smiled at the nervous swede and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll be fine." he said as he went out of the car.

Pewdie quickly got out aswell, following Cry to the door.

"I love you." Felix said and Cry stopped in his tracks. "I.." He turned around so he would face the swede. "I love you, so, so much." Cry felt so filled with emotions by saying these words, and he walked up to pewdie, taking his hands, looking into his eyes. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, oh god I love you.." Cry's voice got weaker and weaker as he leaned closer to Pewdie. He kept saying those three words until their lips met and silenced him.

They pulled apart after a short while. "What was I about to do..?" Cry said as he was lost in Pewdie's eyes, and he received a chuckle. "You're about to talk to Kevin. About this." He held up Cry's hand with the beautiful diamond ring. Cry looked at the ring and took a deep breath. "Well.. " He backed away from Pewdie, towards the door. "Wish me luck." And with that, Cry opened the door, went in, and closed it after him.

"Cry? Where have you been?!" A worried Kevin was sitting by the dinner table. Cry carefully took a seat beside him. "I.. Uhm.. Kevin, we need to talk."

Kevin instantly got pale as Cry said that sentence nobody in a relationship ever want to hear.

"A-about..?" Kevin said carefully. "There's no good way of saying this.. Uhm.. Kevin I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for letting you down like this, for putting you through this from the first place, I.." Cry just could'nt say it. He was really fucking scared right now.

And he could SEE the fire within Kevin's eyes.

"Cry..? What are you getting at..?"

"I'm inlove with someone else and this won't work." There. Done. It was said and Cry was now prepared for the hate, arguments, shouting and fightning.

But nothing.

Just silence.

"W-who is it..?" Kevin finally said, staring into the ground.

"I can't sa-"

"WHO THE FUCK STOLE YOUR HEART, CRY?!" Kevin was now looking right into Cry's eyes, and Cry could feel the warmth from the fire burning within his iris.

"I WON'T SAY, JUST LET ME GO KEVIN, IT'S OVER!" Cry shouted back, scared as shit.

"It's not over until I say so.." Kevin grabbed Cry's wrist and dragged him into the bedroom. He threw Cry on the bed, and turned around, out the door and locked it.

"KEVIN?! WHAT THE FUCK, LET ME OUT!" Kevin just laughed as Cry shouted and banged on the door.

"Ya know, people have always seen me as a nice guy who'd never hurt a fly. Guess that's since the people who's seen this side of me.. Well let's just say, that was the last thing they saw of anyone."

Cry panicked. He was locked in, by a mad man. How the fuck would he solve this?

"I can't believe I married you!" Cry shouted through the door with tears in his eyes. Kevin just responded with a scary chuckle.

"What do you want from me, Kevin? Why not just let me go, our relationship will never work if I don't love you, so what's the point with this? let me out."

There was a moment of silence.

"Kevin?"

"Just tell me who it is, Cry."

"No, if I do you'll just find him for revenge or something, and I don't want you near him, ever!" "Well, if you don't tell me who it is, then have fun spending the rest of your life in there." As soon as Kevin finished his sentence, Cry could hear the sound of footsteps. "No, Kevin don't leave me here! Don't go!" but the sound of footsteps did'nt stop, and Kevin got further and further away. Cry kept bangin' on the door, shouting for Kevin.

And there was a thud. Cry froze. it sounded like someone falling to the floor.

"Kevin?" Cry's voice was filled with fear.

"Cry?!" now that, was another voice, a voice he loved to hear.

"Felix?!"

"Where are you?!" "In the bedroom, it's locked, help me out!" and footsteps came towards Cry, and now, Felix stood just outside the door.

Pewdie unlocked it, opened and Cry fell right into his arms.

"You.. thank you, Felix." Cry did'nt know what else to say, until he realised.

"Kevin?"

"He's.. well I'm sorry, but I knocked him out. It was'nt my intentions though! he just.. stood by the door when I opened and.. well yeah." while pewdie explained, Cry walked to his husband, lying on the floor.

"He's a mad man, Pewds.. I don't know what to do now, if I'll leave him like this, he will go after me.. and I have to get a divorse so you and I.. Felix, what do we do?" "Well.. We can go and get the divorse papers now, and we'll be back when he wakes up, make him sign them and then we can just get on with our lives." Pewdie said with a smile. "Sounds like a plan. Not a bulletproof one, but a plan. Let's go." And they went out the door, to the car.

*A few hours later*

"But, did that line have to be so long?"

"Just be happy that it's over with now, Cry." Pewdie answered as they stepped out of the car.

"Okay, so let's wake Kevin up, make him sign the papers, and then go again." Cry said as he started walking towards the door with Pewdie following. He stopped right outside the door. "By the way, I should go alone, I don't want him to know who you are, he might hurt you.." Cry said and looked into Pewdie's understanding eyes. "I'll wait in the car then, promise me to be careful, and shout if he tries anything, I'll be there in a heartbeat." Pewdie said and kissed Cry's forehead before walking back to the car.

Cry took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hello? K-Kevin?" His voice echoed as he walked trough the hallway towards the kitchen were Kevin would be.

And as he entered the kitchen, he froze in shock.

Kevin was gone.

"PEWDIIE..!"


	9. Chapter 8

Felix heard the shout and ran the fastest he could to the house, and to the kitchen, seeing a shocked Cry standing in the doorway.

"Cry, what's..?" Pewdie looked around and realised what had caused Cry to be like this.

The kitchen was torned, everything was scattered on the floor, and the walls..

Someone had written on the walls. It stood "I know who stole your heart, and I will find you both, I'll be back."

Cry ran into the bedroom, while Pewdie just stood at the same place, reading the text.

"Fuck!" Cry shouted as he smashed his fist into the wall. "This is not good, Felix, not good.." he mumbled as he walked back to Pewdie with a paper hidden in his hand. "We can just move, Cry, he won't bother to find us.." Pewdie said calmly as he pulled Cry in for a hug. But Cry pulled away and looked into Pewdie's eyes with a serious look on his face. "No.. He will search for us both, he will do whatever it takes to make you suffer." Cry said and pewdie looked confused. "But, why would he want me too suffer?" "Beacuse I love you.. And.." Cry held up his hand with the paper in it. "What's that, Cry..?" Pewdie took it out of Cry's hand, seeing now that something was written on it. Cry quickly took it back from Pewdie. "But what did it say? I did'nt have time to read it!" Pewdie said and Cry put it in his pocket. "It says he found my phone with our messages, and beacuse I love you so much, he will make you suffer, and take everything away from you, until you will come to him, begging him to take your life." Pewdie almost laughed at this. "That dude? Seriously, Cry, he can't hurt a fly." "You don't know, Pewdie! I never thought he could be cabable to lock me into our bedroom to let me rut there, but he is. And he told me, people has seen that side of him before, and it was the last thing they saw.. Felix, I'm scared, He might be serious with this.." Cry took Pewdie's hands and tried to make him understand the seriousness in this, but Pewdie just shrugged. "I'm not worried, all that matters is that I have you now, and he does'nt."

Cry turned around, away from Pewdie. "Well.. We should still keep a lookout just incase, right?" "Ofcourse." Pewdie replied with a hug from behind. And Cry smiled, an evil smile, luckily, Pewdie could'nt see.

*A few days later*

"Let's go now Cry, we have to get there before the moving van!" Pewdie shouted and running came a stressed, but happy, Cry. "A'ight, let's do this!" And out they went, to the car.

*After some driving*

"This place is really beautiful, Pewds!" Cry shouted as he cheerfully walked around on the new wooden floor of their new house. And just then, the moving van came, and Pewdie carryed boxes into the house, soon, Cry joined to help.

"You know what I miss?" Pewdie said to Cry while working on the unpacking. "No.. Tell me." "Well, do you remember that music box I had? The one Kevin came and ruined.. I miss that.. And my posters of games, you know the ones we found torn and ripped apart in the trashcan? Fuck Kevin. Why can't he just show his ugly face instead of ruining my stuff.." Cry choughed and nodded. "Yeah, coward.." "Well, now when we've moved, he won't be able to bother us anyomore." Felix said with a smile on his lips. Cry just smiled in reply.

Pewdie opened a box with gaming stuff, and got suprised. "Hey, Cry, you packed this box, right?" Cry scuffed over, looked at the box and nodded. "Well, was it like this when you packed it?" Pewdie said and held up his amnesia game. Well, what was left of it. It was ripped and someone had written nonsense on it. "Huh, yeah it was like that, thought you did it.." Cry quickly went back to what he was doing, leaving a confused Pewdie. He looked down into the box again, seeing more games being in that state. "Ahw come on!" he shouted angrily, throwing back the games. "Fuck. That. Fucking. Kevin, I swear to god if I ever..!" "Sh, calm down, Pewds, I'm sure the games are still playable, since it is only the covers, and as you said, he won't bother us anymore from now on." Cry said and patted Pewdie on the shoulder. This calmed him down, and they kept unpacking.

After a while, they were done.

"Ah, finally, our very own place, Cry..." Pewdie said and looked over to a smiling Cry. He looked so happy and full of life in the beautiful sunlight coming in from the kitchen window. Pewdie sighed and walked over to his beloved, putting his arms around Cry's waist. Cry looked at Pewdie with shining eyes. "Hey.. Let's discuss this." Cry said as he held up his hand with the ring. Pewdie looked at it with satisfaction. It was the perfect remark of their love, this was all just so..

"Perfect.." Pewdie said aloud as the thought striked. "Perfect time to discuss..?" "No, Cry, I mean.. This, us, we're.. Perfect now, just like this, the sun making your eyes look so wonderful like.. Words can't even describe how I feel when I look into those eyes. I really love you, know that, and nothing will ever change it, so let's get married. Like, tomorrow." Cry laughed, making him look even more beautiful, and Pewdie could'nt help but sigh of mixed feelings of happiness and love. "You want us to get married tomorrow? I love you, Pewds, I really really do, but you really don't know these kind of stuff, and it takes time to plan a wedding." "It does'nt have to. Like, think about it, Cry.." Pewdie paused as he let go of Cry's waist and walked over to the window, continuing "..You've already had your perfect dream wedding with the big ballroom and guests and .. everything, and I don't feel the need of having that, all we need is our love. We can invite our parents maybe, but all I really care about is marrying you... And the good times will come after the wedding, all the years we will have together, that's what I long for, Cry. I don't want the typical big perfect wedding, I just want it to be you and me, that's my dream wedding." He turned around, seeing Cry staring at the ground, looking miserable. "Cry..?" Pewdie's face turned from happy to serious in an instant as he ran up to Cry, putting his hands on each side of Cry's face, looking into his eyes. "What is it?" Cry did'nt answer, he just closed his eyes. This worried Felix more. "Hey, Cry? Talk to me." Cry opened his eyes again, looking away from Pewdie though. "I.. I need to sleep, I'm going to bed." Cry said as he pulled himself out of the swede's hands and turned around to walk away. Pewdie followed him. "Wha..? No, Cry, but.. Okay, let me come with you!" Cry stopped in his tracks at this. "Nah, it's okay Pewds. You're not tired yet, so just play some games and come to bed later, I need to think a bit anyways.." Then, he gave Pewdie a peck on the cheek and turned around again to walk away, this time, leaving a confused Felix behind.

*Cry's POV: **(Did'nt think this would happen, right?) **

As soon as I'd closed the door to the bedroom, I let it all out. The tears falling like a waterfall, making it hard for me to breathe normally.

Fuck.

This was not how I wanted it. This was not how I planned!

*Flashback*

"Hey, Kevin, I know we have'nt seen eachother since.. Yeah you know.. But, I really need to see you." I waited nervously for his reply to come through my phone. I was suprised he had answered actually.

"What do you wanna meet me for?" He finally said. I took a deep sigh. "Well, I have divorse papers for you to sign, and I really need it done soon, since me and Felix are moving tomorrow and the wedding will be very soon after." I felt my voice getting weak as the happiness took over and just filled me with joy. "Oh.. Well of course, Cry.. I really truly hope you two will be happy together." It was really sweet of him to say. "Well, when can I come over?" "How about.. Well, now works. I'm staying at a hotel, I'll text you the adress." And we ended the call. I went to see what Felix was up to, since I was waiting for the text with the adress.

He was laying on the couch, reading a book. "Hey Pewds! What you up too?" He looked up at me with a smile spreading across his face. "Oh hey. I'm trying to read this book, but all I can think of is my old poster of happy wheels being torn apart.. You know the one I found in the trashcan this morning? I can't believe Kevin keeps doing it.." Oh yeah.. That one..

I instantly looked away and nodded with a 'hmm'. Then I felt my phone buzz and I picked it up, seeing the adress.

"I'm heading out, I'll be back soon!" I said and was out before he could question it.

I sat in the car, filled with guilt.

Oh god, poor Pewds..

That poster..

And all the other stuff that's ruined now..

And the worst part is..

It's not even Kevin doing it.

It's me.


End file.
